A Strong Woman
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: Because even girls can rule the relationship… *KibaTayu, mentioned NaruHina* *Warning: Kiba whippedness* *Crackish*


Authoress' Note: I know I will not get many reviews for this, because Kiba and Tayuya are not paired together very often. This is just a very short story that's been floating around my head for a while. No matter how few people support this pairing, **_I am a proud TayuxKiba shipper! _**

OOCness, I think. I endeavored to cut it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ;.;

* * *

****

A Strong Woman

The red head angrily stomped out of the class room, fists balled. No matter how many times he had claimed that he and the female Hyuuga were 'just friends,' she couldn't bear the fact of another woman being in his company so often.

Even when she screamed at herself to believe that he and the girl only shared a brother-sister relationship, there was always a deep pang of hurt in her chest. All the studying, dinner, and simply trips to the library had to mean something.

Huffing, she came to a pause in the hallway, mentally unstable. Telling herself that they had nothing made no steps to keep her heart from shattering. Little by little, piece by fragile piece, her heart was being worn away. Every time he blushed it was supposed to be because of _her_. Every time he placed his hand on the small of Hinata's back, it was suppose to be _her _in his arm. Every time he laughed, she wanted it to be because of _her_.

'It's always supposed to be me…' She thought in agony, collapsing on the glossed floors. She bought her palms to her face, shielding her from the outside world. _'That stupid bastard doesn't care any more…'_

When she heard her name being screamed, her eyes opened. The chestnut-haired male was coming toward her, seeming frantic. She stood suddenly, not wanting to appear as a poor little girl who couldn't pick up the pieces of her own broken heart. She _could_, and she _would_.

She was a damn strong woman and proud of it. _No_ _male_ could break her.

When he was close enough to be spoken to, she did. Tayuya folded her arms defiantly, determined to face him head on. "Yes? And what the hell do you want now? Your _rousing_ conversation with her finally came to a close?"

"Hinata, you mean?" Kiba knitted his eyebrows. "I told you before that there's nothing between us. Hinata is already with somebody."

"Kiba don't feed me bullshit! Do I look like a fucking fool to you?" She screamed. At this, the male's fingers twitched just slightly. "So _what_ if she with someone? It obviously didn't stop you!"

He seemed to recoil. "I didn't do anything with her. Isn't my word good enough?"

"No, the question is am _I_ good enough? You seem to spend every second of the day with _her_. The tiny bit of time we're together you're always talking about _her_. Why don't you just go be with _her_? Why are you wasting my time if you're so goddamn interested in the girl?" She narrowed her eye warningly.

"I'm not. If you're jea— "

She shook her head vigorously, interrupting, "We are definitely not going there! It's not about being jealous! If you feel like we're going nowhere, then please just end it. Stop…" She paused, took a deep breath, and began to speak softly. "Just… don't lead me to somewhere where you and I both know there's no hope!"

His jaw tightened at the situation. Sentences like that usually led to break-ups – something in which he did not desired. Even if he told her the truth – that he hadn't even realized she felt neglected – there were too many chances she would not believe him.

Sighing, he turned away pensively. "Tell me what I have to do…"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? After all that you figure _now's_ the time to mumble?"

"Tell me what I have to do to prove that… I'm not lying." _Because I already know you won't hear me out…_

She clenched her fists, but released them soon after. She snarled as her lips twisted into something that one would probably interpret as a smirk. "Get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness." After a pause, and a look at his saddened face, she continued. "It's not like I pride myself on separating you from females… But," she walked closer to him. "lately you've been acting as though I don't exist." _Hinata's not your girlfriend… I am._

"Geez…" He said almost inaudibly. Kiba ran slender fingers through his brown hair. "You act like I do it on purpose." He sighed, and said lazily, "Naruto traveled out of town for the month and I though she would be lonely. Okay?"

"She has Sakura and Ino, dumb ass!" The redhead retorted. "Don't you think Naruto would be equally as angry realizing Hinata has been in the company of another guy for an entire month?!"

"I know! And I just asked you what I could do to make it up!"

Tayuya threw her hands on her hips, frowning. "I've already told you. Get on your damn hands and knees and say it!" Colorful language was definitely something that never failed her in any situation.

Something triggered inside him, as he soon panicked. "I told you I was never gonna say that ridiculous thing! Can't you just…" he trailed off, slipping hands into his pockets. A sly smirk crossed his lips. "I dunno… ravish me or somethin'?"

"This is no time for your perverted games! Dammit Kiba get down or by god I'll rip your balls off!" The fact that she was in school didn't seem to faze her at all.

At the risk of losing his beloved genitals, he fell on both his knees reluctantly. _Ah, dammit. The shit I go through for her love… Seriously, I better get something special for doing this. _His reputation would be tarnished for life if something like this was to ever be seen. His jaw tightened as he grabbed her hand with both of his own.

Tayuya nodded. "Attaboy. Now remember, speak clearly and loudly, and show no sign of humiliation. Keep eye contact so it at least _seems_ like you're trying. And if you slip up on one syllable, you'll lose your dick."

Cringing at the thought, he began, "Tayuya, you are my queen, fire goddess, supreme owner and ruler of my heart. Reciting this, I do acknowledge the fact that I have wronged you, and what I have done is death worthy. And so, I do apologize. With this, I now do swear my undying love for you and do take your heart. I will now and forever protect, nurture, nourish, and cherish it with the tender loving care it deserves." He sighed embarrassedly, praying to god they were the only two in the hallway. "God dammit Tayuya, this is embarrassing. Can't we just make-out already?"

"No, you're a disgusting dog and therefore shall be treated as one." Seemingly out of nowhere, she held out a rope, her face brightening at his frown. The girl secured it around his neck.

His head hung low, he released a deep, remorseful sigh. _This is definitely the last time I forget about her._

Tayuya growled, "Dogs need leashes." Tugging at the end of the makeshift 'leash,' she led him down the hall. "Time for a bit of show-and-tell."

Little did they know (and it would be much more to Kiba's mortification) that a snickering Naruto was near, his trusty video camera in hand.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: I don't know what inspired me to do this. I just really like the pairing, I guess. If I'm not wrong, I believe this is the first story posted under the two. Ha. Review. 


End file.
